Sekretne dzienniki doktora Watsona
by Ad Absurdum
Summary: Objaw mojego wątpliwego poczucia humoru. Historia opowiedziana w serii wpisów do dziennika, którego doktor nigdy nie opublikował [dzięki Bogu].
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_ Tzw. timeline, czyli dat, proszę nie brać na poważnie – w miarę dokładny jest tylko rok._

_Jakby ktoś jeszcze miał wątpliwości to informuję, że dr John H. Watson i Sherlock Holmes zostali stworzeni przez Sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a, a ja nie czerpię korzyści finansowych z głupstw, które powypisywałem poniżej._

**Sekretne dzienniki doktora Watsona**

**luty 1882**

**przedział trzeciej klasy w pociągu jadącym do Londynu; początek wspomnień Johna H. Watsona (lek. med.)**

Po odebraniu dyplomu, który czynił ze mnie prawdziwego lekarza (takiego, którego pacjenci muszą słuchać, i który ma prawo na nich krzyczeć jeśli tego nie robią i dawać im bolesne zastrzyki) w roku, który nie jest tu szczególnie ważny, zastanawiałem się jak dalej pokierować swoim życiem, tak aby się za bardzo nie napracować, a jednocześnie wejść w posiadanie znacznej ilości pieniędzy, nie uciekając się przy tym do szczególnie nielegalnych sposobów.

Nie wymyśliwszy nic mądrego, postanowiłem zaciągnąć się w służbę do Armii Jej Królewskiej Mości. Znalezienie Jej Królewskiej Mości, a mówiąc dokładniej jej Armii, zabrało mi trochę czasu, a kiedy w końcu ją znalazłem wybuchła wojna z Indianami i zostałem wysłany na front w charakterze lekarza polowego. Okolica, w której przyszło nam walczyć nie była szczególnie malownicza i nastrajała raczej melancholijnie a jednocześnie wakacyjnie, w pewien zamkowo-piaskowy sposób. Mówiąc dokładniej, była ona całkowicie pozbawiona czegokolwiek przypominającego trawę i wyglądała jak dosyć duża piaskownica, z tą wszakże różnicą, że brakowało w niej plastikowych wiaderek, łopatek i przepołowionych dżdżownic. Z tego też powodu nie musiałem się martwić brakiem sfrustrowanych pacjentów w nowo założonej, małej poradni psychologicznej.

Indyjski klimat średnio mi służył i, szczerze mówiąc, nie pozwalał mi się skupić (winę na pewno należy przypisać klimatowi, a nie co poniektórym squaw), nic więc dziwnego, że pewnego pięknego dnia, akurat kiedy miałem 15 minut wyjątkowych trudności ze skupieniem się, zostałem ugodzony strzałą z łuku w miejsce, którego nie wypada wspominać przy stole w towarzystwie dam. Natychmiast zostałem odesłany do frontowego szpitala, skąd, po wyjęciu strzały, przejściu żółtaczki, tyfusu i kataru siennego, wysłano mnie do domu jako nie nadającego się do dalszej służby. Byłem nieco zdziwiony tak łagodnym potraktowaniem, ale nie protestowałem, również dlatego, że dostałem roczną pensję, którą, jak mi później powiedziano, ufundowała pewna żebrząca babcia, ujrzawszy mnie przypadkiem przez szpitalne okno. Jakoś zawsze udawało mi się wzbudzić litość starszych pań. A także wariatów, chociaż o tym miałem przekonać się jakiś czas później.

**13 marca 1882**

Jestem w Londynie. Od dwóch tygodni pada, a poza tym jest zimno i brudno. Uważam, że uroki naszej stolicy są zdecydowanie przeceniane.

Nie wiem czy fakt, że dzisiaj wypada trzynastego (i na dodatek piątek) ma tu jakieś

znaczenie, ale właśnie dzisiaj spotkałem swojego starego przyjaciela Stamforda. Jak tylko mnie zobaczył, powiedział, że jestem chudy jak szczapa i opalony jak Murzyn. To chyba nie miał być komplement, ale ze Stamfordem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zawsze był jakiś... dziwny.

Wypiliśmy po szklaneczce whisky w pubie Pod Skórzanym Biczem i kiedy w trakcie konwersacji okazało się, że szukam mieszkania tańszego niż jeden z najdroższych hoteli w Londynie, Stamford natychmiast zaproponował, abym znalazł sobie współlokatora, najlepiej takiego co już ma mieszkanie i jest przygotowany płacić więcej niż połowę czynszu. Dowcipniś się znalazł.

Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie znam nikogo, natychmiast zaczął mi opowiadać o jakimś facecie nazwiskiem Holmes. Gadał i gadał i coraz bardziej przypominał namolną swatkę. Gdybym wiedział wówczas w co mam się zamiar wpakować, nie zostałbym w towarzystwie Stamforda ani chwili dłużej. Na swoje nieszczęście nie wiedziałem, więc pozwoliłem mu zaciągnąć się do laboratoriów mojego starego szpitala Św. Bartłomieja na spotkanie przeznaczenia.

Przeznaczenie, jak się okazało, miało ok. sześć stóp wzrostu i było chude jak patyk. Nie, to nie miał być komplement.

Zastaliśmy Sherlocka Holmesa pochylonego nad probówkami, w szponach chemicznego eksperymentu. Na mój widok, wykrzyknął "Znalazłem!" (miałem szczerą nadzieję, że nie chodziło mu o moją osobę), zamachał cieczą w probówce przed moim nosem, potem przyjrzał mi się dokładniej i powiedział,

- Widzę, że był pan na Karaibach.

- Ech, niezupełnie, ale skąd pan wiedział? – spytałem nieco zdziwiony.

- To zupełnie proste. Pańska opalenizna raczej nie licuje z pogodą, jakiej doświadczamy w Anglii, pański chód mówi mi, że jest pan przyzwyczajony raczej do chodzenia boso po piasku niż w butach po bruku. No i trzyma pan lewą rękę nieco sztywno, co jest, jak mniemam, skutkiem niedawnego spotkania z rekinem, a gdzie Anglik mógłby go spotkać jeśli nie w tym egzotycznym zakątku?

Odniosłem wrażenie, że było to pytanie retoryczne, a że mój nowy znajomy nie wykazywał najmniejszego zainteresowania tym, że chciałem nieco sprostować jego spostrzeżenia, zachowałem dla siebie informacje o tym, że opaleniznę mam z Indii, buty mam okropnie niewygodne, a rękę sztywną, bo właśnie uderzyłem się nad wyraz boleśnie w łokieć.

- To zresztą również zupełnie nieważne, bo teraz liczy się tylko moje nowe odkrycie. Chodź pan i zobacz, - powiedział Sherlock Holmes, po czym pchnął mnie w kierunku stołu i dziabiąc się w palec, zaprezentował swój nowy test na obecność hemoglobiny w wiadrze wody.

- Sam jeden zrewolucjonizowałem metody wykrywania śladów krwi, gdziekolwiek by one nie były.

Holmes widocznie nie należał do skromnych, a po jego wcześniejszych dedukcjach miałem niejasne przeczucie, że mieszkanie z nim nie będzie łatwe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Varedna, dzięki za recenzje (obie), a do Moriarty'ego to jeszcze trochę czasu - jakieś 9 lat, ale postaram się napisać go tu szybciej :)_

**14 marca 1882**

Poszedłem na spotkanie z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Tym razem sam bo Stamford uznał, że ma już dość przebywania w jego towarzystwie po tym jak Holmes, wyłącznie dla dobra nauki, oczywiście, usiłował skłonić go wczoraj do wypicia jakiegoś dziwnego olejku. W końcu zauważyłem, że wlał go ukradkiem Stamfordowi do herbaty. Ten wypił ją, ale nie zareagował w żaden niezwykły sposób na to, co się w niej tak niecnie znalazło. Holmes, który był nieco zawiedziony takim rozwojem sytuacji (albo raczej brakiem jakiegokolwiek rozwoju), obraził się i ignorował jego obecność przez resztę naszego pobytu w laboratorium.

Chyba powinienem uznać to za opatrzność losu, że nie miał zamiaru wypróbowywać swoich eliksirów na mnie.

Wczoraj ustaliliśmy również z moim przyszłym współlokatorem, że przyjdę obejrzeć nowe mieszkanie, które on wcześniej znalazł, ale mając raczej nikłe środki finansowe (lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, będąc skąpym z natury) sam nie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Mieszkanie znajdowało się na ulicy Baker Street, pod numerem 221B. Fakt ten wydał mi się wysoce osobliwy, ponieważ Baker Street miała tylko osiemdziesiąt numerów, jednak nie zrażając się tym drobnym szczegółem, podążyłem raźno na miejsce przeznaczenia.

Drzwi otworzyła mi starszawa dama, mniej więcej w wieku mojej ciotki, Mandy. Droga ciocia mieszka nadal w Szkocji, niedaleko Inverness, i zajmuje się hodowlą traszek. Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem tego zamiłowania, ale starsze panie, według powszechnie panującej opinii, potrzebują zwykle jakiegoś zajęcia. Większość zadowala się prześladowaniem miejscowych wikarych i pieczeniem ciast, ale najwidoczniej nie moja ciocia... Przepraszam, odszedłem nieco od tematu.

Po wejściu do przytulnego korytarza, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważyłem był monstrualnych rozmiarów kaktus, stojący w doniczce na podłodze. Kaktus był wielkości dorosłego mężczyzny i miał nieprzyjemnie ostro wyglądające igły, a dama, która otworzyła mi drzwi, patrzyła nań z nieukrywaną dumą. Stwierdziłem, że wypadałoby coś powiedzieć.

- Bardzo ładna roślina, - oświadczyłem w końcu.

- Prawda? Sama ją wyhodowałam, od maleńkiego nasionka, - rzuciła czułym okiem na kaktus, a ja jeszcze raz miałem okazję do refleksji na temat różnorodności zainteresowań starszych pań.

- Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z panem Holmesem w sprawie mieszkania, - uznałem, że czas przejść do tzw. meritum.

- Ach tak, jest na górze. Uprzedził mnie, że oczekuje gościa. Co do wynajmu, to przekazałam już panu Holmesowi najistotniejsze informacje, ale równie dobrze mogę je powtórzyć panu, jeśli ma pan zamiar tu zamieszkać. Żadnych zwierząt, żadnych kobiet i żadnych dam lekkich obyczajów po dziewiątej wieczorem. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się pan w stanie do tego dostosować? – jej ton był stanowczy i nieco onieśmielający, więc pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie przytaknąć.

- Oczywiście, pani...

- Hudson. Martha Hudson. A teraz niech już pan idzie na górę.

Posłusznie odwróciłem się i wspiąłem po schodach na piętro. Drzwi do czegoś co wydawało się być małym salonem, czy też może pokojem gościnnym, były uchylone więc wszedłem do środka. Moim oczom ukazał się Sherlock Holmes, dźgający drewniane obramowanie kominka nożem do otwierania listów.

- Doskonałe miejsce na korespondencję, - powiedział, wbijając nóż i w końcu dając mu spokój. – Dobrze, że jesteś, Watsonie. Jak ci się podoba lokum?

- Bardzo... malownicze.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, który był już w połowie zagracony książkami, skrzyniami i sprzętem laboratoryjnym. Wyglądało na to, że Holmes nie miał zamiaru ograniczać swojego uwielbienia dla chemii wyłącznie do budynków szpitala.

Mój kompan uśmiechnął się i energicznie pociągnął mnie w stronę okna.

- Zobacz jaki mamy wspaniały widok.

Pod nami rozciągała się brukowana ulica. Szara, zasłana słomą i mokra, ponieważ znowu zaczęło padać. Po przeciwnej stronie szło dwóch dżentelmenów i wydekoltowana dama; po naszej, stała dorożka z ziewającym woźnicą, a para umorusanych dzieci taplała się w kałuży. Wspaniałość tej sceny jakoś nie przemawiała do mnie (chociaż muszę przyznać, że niewątpliwe walory dekoracyjne dekoltu owej damy stanowiły tu wyjątek) i wydawało mi się nader wątpliwym, że akurat ten widok Holmes miał na myśli.

- Ludzki rodzaj w całej swej różnorodności.

No cóż, najwyraźniej właśnie _to_ jednak _miał_ na myśli.

W tym momencie przemknęło mi przez głowę – proroczo, choć jednak niedokładnie - czy Holmes nie był aby notorycznym podglądaczem. Mieszkanie z kimś takim mogłoby sprawiać pewne trudności, ale, jak to ktoś kiedyś powiedział, w końcu do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, więc przestałem zaprzątać sobie tym głowę.

- Ludzki rodzaj i koń, - nie wiem właściwie dlaczego to powiedziałem, ale wówczas wydawało się to pasować do kierunku, w którym nasza konwersacja zdawała się zmierzać.

- Co? – spytał Holmes, spoglądając na mnie i marszcząc brwi.

- Koń, – wyjaśniłem. – Ten przy dorożce.

- Koń jest jeden, więc nie widać różnorodności. Naprawdę, Watsonie, musisz się nauczyć uważniej obserwować, bo któregoś dnia ukradną ci buty razem ze skarpetkami.

Ta odpowiedź zdziwiła mnie na tyle, że mimowolnie spytałem, - Kto miałby je niby ukraść?

- Och, nie wiem. Sfrustrowany pucybut, albo szalony kapelusznik; czy to nie wszystko jedno? Chodzi o to by obserwować, wyciągać wnioski i ogólnie być czujnym. – tu Holmes zrobił czujną minę, a ja uzmysłowiłem sobie, że nadarza się wyjątkowa okazja by obserwować z bliska symptomy wskazujące na lekką manię prześladowczą. Schorzenie to wciąż jeszcze było zbyt mało znane, więc fakt, że będę mieszkał z tym człowiekiem mogłem, zaiste, zaliczyć do szczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Dzięki za wszystkie recenzje i sorry za tak długą przerwę. Nie obiecuję, że następne będą krótsze, ale postaram się od czasu do czasu coś napisać._

**27 marca 1882**

Minęło kilkanaście dni odkąd Sherlock Holmes i ja mieszkamy razem. Wprowadziłem się zaraz następnego dnia po naszym spotkaniu na Baker Street oraz pamiętnej rozmowie o różnorodności jednego konia dorożkarskiego. Muszę stwierdzić, że jeszcze nie żałuję swojej decyzji.

Holmes okazał się ciekawym kompanem. Oprócz wcześniej już przeze mnie wspomnianej lekkiej manii prześladowczej zauważyłem u niego również pewną skłonność do megalomanii, egoizmu, kokainizmu, literatury sensacyjnej i mocnego tytoniu o zapachu palących się dętek. Holmes utrzymuje, że siedmioprocentowego roztworu kokainy używa wyłącznie w celach leczniczych, ale nie mam pojęcia co chce wyleczyć. Chyba zdrowy rozsądek. Na resztę schorzeń bowiem, jak to miałem okazję zaobserwować w czasie mojej praktyki lekarskiej, zwykle pomaga szklaneczka brandy.

Co do gustu literackiego, to muszę powiedzieć, że spodziewałem się po Holmesie czegoś więcej niż tylko ciągnących się godzinami dyskusji o wadach Dupina i głupocie Lecoq(1). Można by pomyśleć, że Holmes sam ma ambicje by być prywatnym detektywem, albo przynajmniej czymś w tym rodzaju. Powiedziałem mu, że do tego potrzebne jest coś więcej, niż tylko szukanie niedostatków w charakterach bliźnich, obojętnie czy bliźni są prawdziwi czy fikcyjni. Holmes łypnął na mnie okiem, dosyć nieprzychylnie jak mi się wydawało, i wymamrotał, że dziękuje za rady, ale żebym na przyszłość zachował je dla siebie. Diabelny brak wychowania, moim zdaniem.

Jeśli chodzi o nawyki to muszę powiedzieć, że Holmes jest dosyć niekonwencjonalnym człowiekiem. Nie żebym się czepiał, ale znajdowanie cygar w cukierniczce i papierków lakmusowych w maśle do najprzyjemniejszych nie należy. Nie dalej jak wczoraj zauważyłem, że w słoiku, w którym do tej pory znajdował się nieszkodliwy, raczej bezbronny i całkiem smaczny dżem pomarańczowy, teraz rezydowała jakaś niebieska galaretka. Nie byłem skłonny testować jej walorów smakowych. Chyba trzeba będzie zwrócić uwagę pani Hudson, żeby zrobiła nowe zapasy.

Wykształcenie jakie zdobył Sherlock Holmes było i dalej jest dla mnie zagadką. Ja nie zapytałem wprost, nie chcąc wydawać się wścibskim (chociaż to i tak pewnie niewiele pomogło bo Holmes, kiedy wpadł w jeden ze swoich "dziwnych" nastrojów, nawet pytanie: "I co tam w dzisiejszym Timesie?" poczytywał za wścibstwo), a mój kompan nie wykazywał szczególnej chęci do dzielenia się swoimi szkolnymi wspomnieniami. Być może nie było czym. W końcu nie każdy musi mieć zapas makabrycznych historyjek do opowiadania: nie każdy miał doświadczenia z Eaton czy Cambridge.

A jednak, mój współlokator był, jak mi się wydawało, człowiekiem dosyć wykształconym, przynajmniej w kilku dziedzinach. Przecież w końcu znalazłem go w szpitalnym laboratorium i to nie w charakterze preparatu. Fakt, że w kilku innych dziedzinach wykazywał całkowitą ignorancję, zdawał się go nie martwić. Chociaż być może powinien martwić jego otoczenie: każdy profesor astronomii niechybnie dostałby ostrego ataku apopleksji, słysząc poglądy Holmesa na układ słoneczny. Ale jeśli mój towarzysz nie miał zamiaru przejmować się tym, że co bardziej uczeni ludzie wezmą go za idiotę, dlaczego ja mam zaprzątać sobie tym głowę?

**10 kwietnia 1882**

Zauważyłem, że od kilku dni do naszych drzwi pukają różne dziwne indywidua. Najczęściej zdaje się przychodzić pewien podejrzany dżentelmen o szczurzej twarzy i małych, rozbieganych oczkach. Ilekroć się zjawia, Holmes wyprasza mnie z mieszkania i zamyka się z nim sam na sam. Dzięki temu, chcąc nie chcąc, podczas wałęsania się po okolicy, poznałem Londyn dość dokładnie i w zasadzie to mógłbym już nawet zacząć rozważać robienie kariery w charakterze przewodnika turystycznego, jakby mi przypadkiem przyszła kiedyś ochota (lub brak gotówki zaczął szczególnie doskwierać).

Co do owego dżentelmena, to pytałem Holmesa, kim on jest i o czym tak zawzięcie dyskutują, ale Holmes tylko wykręcał się od odpowiedzi i na dodatek unikał mojego wzroku. To nie jest zdrowa reakcja.

Poza tym osobnikiem, przychodzą również ludzie wyglądający na przedsiębiorców pogrzebowych, ministrów, żebraków, guwernantki, proste londyńskie wieśniaczki, jakie można spotkać w okolicach Seven Dials(2), i jeden konstabl. Tego przynajmniej udało mi się rozpoznać z całą pewnością, między innymi po sumiastych wąsach, ale głównie po tubalnym głosie, którym oznajmił pani Hudson:

- Uszanowanie. Konstabl Allen do pana Holmesa.

Fakt, że był odziany w mundur, miał na głowie hełm policyjny, drewnianą pałkę przy boku i nieszczególnie inteligentne wejrzenie, również przyczynił się do mojej konkluzji.

Zacząłem się głęboko zastanawiać nad profesją mojego współlokatora. Cóż to może być za zajęcie, które przyciąga tak zróżnicowaną klientelę i policjanta? Doszedłem do jednego, mało pochlebnego wniosku, ale stwierdziłem, że dzielenie się nim z Holmesem byłoby postępowaniem wysoce nie-dżentelmeńskim. No i wydawało mi się, że Holmes zna się trochę na boksie, więc w wypadku, gdyby moje przypuszczenia mijały się nieco z prawdą, mogłoby się to dla mnie skończyć wielce nieszczególnie.

Zdecydowałem więc, że poczekam aż Holmes sam będzie chciał mi kiedyś powiedzieć, czym się zajmuje. Z jego obecnej tendencji do wylewności, a raczej z całkowitego braku takowej, wnoszę, że może to trochę potrwać. Dopóki jednak nie prosi mnie, żebym brał udział w tych "spotkaniach" nie sądzę, abym miał szczególne powody do obaw.

xxxxxxx

1 - detektyw z powieści pt. "Monsieur Lecoq", którą w 1863 r. napisał Èmile Gaboriau.  
2 – coś w rodzaju placu na East Endzie w Londynie, od którego odchodzi siedem ulic.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 maja 1882**

Dzisiaj zdarzyło się coś wielce szczególnego: Holmes był w nastroju do rozmowy.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni chodził po naszym mieszkaniu naburmuszony i mamrotał coś pod nosem. Nie udało mi się usłyszeć, co dokładnie mamrotał, ale podejrzewam, że były to niezbyt pochlebne słowa. Zapytałem o co chodzi, ale Holmes raczył mi tylko odpowiedzieć, że Gregson doprowadził go do białej gorączki. Kiedy zapytałem kim jest ów Gregson, Holmes machnął tylko ręką, po czym rzucił się na fotel i tkwił tam nadąsany przez resztę dnia. Uznałem za stosowne nie poruszać więcej tego tematu.

Dzisiaj jednak, kiedy pani Hudson przyniosła nam śniadanie, Holmes wydawał się być w trochę lepszym nastroju. Kiedy zaś zasiadł już do posiłku, humor zdecydowanie mu się poprawił. Być może spowodowane to było znakomitą owsianką, wykwintnie podanym śledziem (na sałacie, udekorowany krążkami gotowanej marchewki) lub też zupełnie czym innym – z Holmesem nigdy nie było wiadomo. W każdym razie, mój współlokator sam, z własnej woli, odezwał się.

- Watsonie, winien ci jestem pewne wytłumaczenie.

Byłem tak zaskoczony, że na moment odjęło mi mowę. Nie tylko tym, że Holmes w ogóle zaczął rozmowę, ale także – a może przede wszystkim – tym, co powiedział.

- Nonsens – wykrztusiłem wreszcie, przełknąwszy kawałek grzanki z marmoladą. – Nie musisz mi się z niczego tłumaczyć.

- A jednak. – Holmes dziobnął widelcem swojego śledzia i podniósł wzrok. – Jeśli mamy mieszkać razem przez resztę życia, uważam, że powinieneś znać prawdę.

W tym momencie struchlałem. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem co gorsze: to, że Holmes był święcie przekonany, że już zawsze będziemy mieszkać razem, czy też owa "prawda", którą zamierzał mi wyznać.

Moja rozgorączkowana wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać mi koszmarne wizje, z których każda kolejna była bardziej przerażająca od poprzedniej. Może Holmes był złodziejem, albo psychopatycznym mordercą, zwabiającym swoje ofiary obietnicą mieszkania i płacenia połowy czynszu? A może człowiek, z którym właśnie siedziałem przy stole nie był wcale tym, za kogo się podawał? może nie był dżentelmenem tylko prostym parobkiem, kobietą w przebraniu mężczyzny, lub – o zgrozo – cudzoziemcem?

Po tej ostatniej myśli zrobiło mi się słabo, ale uznałem, że omdlenie w tym momencie może mi przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku. Opanowałem więc wzburzone nerwy, wyprostowałem się na krześle i spojrzałem przeznaczeniu w twarz. Albo raczej Holmesowi na nos. Nie było w nim nic szczególnego, ale uznałem, że spojrzenie Sherlockowi Holmesowi w oczy byłoby nierozważne – lepiej nie kusić licha i nie drażnić mordercy ani złodzieja (tu kwestia, jak czytelnikowi wiadomo, była jeszcze nierozstrzygnięta).

Ten przyglądał mi się jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, podczas której ja starałem się nie spocić za bardzo.

- Nie masz już zamiaru zemdleć? – zapytał w końcu, lekko rozczarowany, jak mi się wydało.

- Nie – stwierdziłem krótko i po męsku. Musiałem uświadomić Holmesowi, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem, który mimo czyhających nań niebezpieczeństw, nie będzie chował głowy w piasek niczym trusia, albo zgoła inny drób.

- Hm, no dobrze.

Usiłowałem nie wiercić się na krześle, pod badawczym spojrzeniem mojego współlokatora, który być może miał mi zaraz wyjawić, że w rzeczywistości jest poszukiwaną przez prawo, niemiecką złodziejką.

- O czym to ja mówiłem? – Holmes podrapał się w podbródek. – Aha, no więc należą ci się wyjaśnienia. Parę dni temu pytałeś mnie kto to jest Gregson. Więc Gregson jest inspektorem w Scotland Yardzie.

Aha, wiedziałem! Holmes miał na pieńku z prawem.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy by jakoś dyskretnie nie sięgnąć po mój stary rewolwer, który dostałem w spadku po służbie w Armii Jej Królewskiej Mości. Rewolwer leżał w szufladzie szafki nocnej w moim pokoju, który był piętro wyżej. Stwierdziłem, że z obecnej pozycji dyskretnie sięgnąć po niego się nie da, więc chwilowo dałem sobie spokój i słuchałem dalej Holmesa.

- Na pewno widziałeś też drugiego, podobnego Gregsonowi, typa, który równie często tu przychodzi. To Lestrade, też inspektor. Równie zdolny jak Gregson jeśli chodzi o rozwiązywanie spraw kryminalnych, to znaczy wcale. Obaj przychodzą tu po to, bym ja im wskazywał morderców, złodziei i inny element, a potem płacą mi ze swoich premii od złapanych przestępców.

Hm, to się jakby nie zgadzało z moją teorią.

- Bo widzisz, Watsonie, – Holmes zawiesił głos i przybrał uduchowiony wyraz twarzy. – Jestem prywatnym detektywem. Jedynym w Londynie.

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – dałem wyraz swoim myślom.

Holmes wyglądał na urażonego.

- Dlaczego nie? Przecież nie raz dawałem ci dowody moich niezwykłych umiejętności dedukcyjnych, a to właśnie one stanowią największy atut każdego prywatnego detektywa. Policjanci w Scotland Yardzie są za tępi, żeby to zrozumieć – stwierdził, nieco arogancko, moim zdaniem, ale nie miałem zamiaru się z nim kłócić, - ale ja dzięki temu mam zarobek.

A więc nie był złodziejem – jeden kamień z serca, jak to się zwykło mówić.

- No a ci inni, którzy też tu przychodzą? – odezwałem się po przetrawieniu tej porcji informacji.

- Och, chcą żebym odnajdywał ich zaginionych krewnych, odzyskiwał skradzione kosztowności i ogólnie niósł sprawiedliwość gdziekolwiek się pojawię – powiedział Holmes nonszalancko, machając niezobowiązująco widelcem.

- Aha. – Nic więcej nie przyszło mi do głowy.

- A dlaczego byłeś tak zagniewany na Gregsona? – zapytałem jeszcze. Pomyślałem, że należy maksymalnie wykorzystać czas, kiedy Holmes był skory do rozmowy.

- Bo po ostatniej kradzieży papierów wartościowych z pcimskiego oddziału banku Cox & Co., aresztował jakiegoś, Bogu ducha winnego, draba z kaprawym okiem i posturą kulturysty, zamiast tej babci spod numeru trzeciego na Needle Street.

Miałem wrażenie, że coś tu było nie tak.

- Dlaczego miał aresztować jakąś babcię? – zapytałem w końcu.

- Nie _jakąś_, Watsonie, tylko konkretnie _tę_, – Holmes spojrzał na mnie z niesmakiem. – I dlatego, że to właśnie one stała za kradzieżą. Ona i jej kot, Puszek, chociaż przyznaję, że udział kota możemy pominąć.

Sherlock Holmes rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i raźno zabrał do jajek na miękko, przegryzając je wędzonym śledziem i uznając widocznie ten temat za wyczerpany.

Ja osobiście stwierdziłem, że na razie rozsądniej będzie nie sprzeciwiać się Holmesowi i również powróciłem do śniadania. Może skoro tak zawzięcie twierdził, że był detektywem to faktycznie nim był? To by również wyjaśniało jego zaciekłą niechęć do Dupina i Lecoq; żaden zarozumialec nie może ścierpieć konkurencji, a akurat ta profesja obfitowała, jak mi się wydawało, w zarozumiałe indywidua. Profesjonalna ciekawość kazała mi zadać sobie pytanie "dlaczego?".

Co prawda trochę szkoda było mi rozstawać się z teorią Holmesa jako psychopatycznego mordercy, albo kobiety w szczególnie udanym przebraniu, ale mówi się trudno.


End file.
